


Not another song about love

by Accidentalshipper



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bullying, F/F, Goth!Lena, High School AU, Humor, Idiots in Love, Lena being a meanie face, Mutual Pining, Oblivious!Alex, band au, because she can't handle her crush, mixing au's
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-16 18:06:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18696607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accidentalshipper/pseuds/Accidentalshipper
Summary: Lena Luthor was mesmerizing. The whole school was aware of this (obviously they were, I mean just look at her), but add the fact she was the lead singer of an all goth girl metal band and you’d have somewhat of an understanding why Kara was left swooning and trying to spend as much time with her as possible. Never mind that the girl was sometimes kind of mean to her.Kara Danvers was infuriating. Most people seemed to adore her, even her own friends seemed to think she was amusing, but Lena knew better. The girl was her polar opposite in every sense, but not only was she a fan of cheesy pop songs and was she ruining her whole broody goth girl vibe, she also made her heart dance in ways she had absolutely no idea how to deal with.





	1. Ka-pow

**Author's Note:**

> This story features one and a half glass of underage drinking and Lena being kind of a meanie face. Just a heads up.

Lena Luthor was mesmerizing.

 

The whole school was aware of this fact (obviously they were, I mean just look at her) but the revelation had hit Kara rather abruptly. The first time she’d seen her Kara had been minding her own business, rummaging through her locker – unfortunately being assigned one on the corner of the hallway, causing many passers-by to collide with the open door before Kara realised she maybe shouldn’t leave it open all the way – when the girl with the emerald eyes had graced her vision.

It was one of those moments where time seemed to slow down, the only important thing being the object of your focus, which in this case was the girl she would later find out was named Lena Luthor. It was just a split second, just that one second that Lena and her friends rounded the corner of the hallway and straight past her locker, but Kara’s eyes were immediately locked on to the girl with the pale complexion and the black lipstick. She’d often been sceptical of Winn’s much-theorized Ka-pow moment, but she had to admit that in that particular instant, in that one second that Lena Luthor had walked closely by without even looking at her, ‘Ka-pow’ was probably the only accurate description for how she felt.

The sight of Lena and her friends strolling down the hall, as well as every other student moving out of the way to give them them an appropriate amount of space, was very common, Kara soon found out. They were… well… goths? Emo girls? Kara wasn’t quite sure what the correct term was, but they were girls who always wore a lot of black and who, apparently, held the rest of the student body at an arm’s length with the help of intimidating glares.

Collectively, you could say they all wore more or less the same. Always a shirt with the logo of some metal band or other, their hair pitch black, always with ripped dark jeans and boots to match, always wearing straight-up black lipstick and they all seemed very fond of their eyeliner. As Kara would notice through keen observation however (she wasn’t a creep, honest), they all had their little things that set them apart. The most obvious being that Leslie Willis didn’t actually have black hair, but instead dyed it a light shade of silver-y grey and preferred a purple shade of lipstick over the usual black. Samantha Arias had a thing for leather jackets and seemed less into the various leather bracelets and other accessories with studs when compared to her friends. Veronica Sinclair usually wore a long black skirt over her pants which, when worn with one of her tank tops, almost made it seem like she was wearing a dress. And Lena Luthor’s boots almost reached her knees and had a bit of an elevated heel. She also was the only one to wear a neck band and, on one fateful day, Kara noticed she’d replaced her signature black lipstick with a deep shade of red.

That was also the day Kara had walked straight into a wall.

And look, it’s not like she was purposefully checking Lena out, it’s just that she happened to see her walk through the halls everyday, and Kara wasn’t blind nor was she lacking a pulse.

That sort of far-off admiration Kara had felt for not only the girl’s looks, but also for the impressive aura of power that hung around her and her friends, quickly developed into something more when Winn tried shoving a flyer in her hands. His excitement and the writing on the small sheet of paper had her convinced that he was trying to recruit her to the chess club at first. But after listening to Winn’s excited ramble and upon further inspection of the flyer, she found out that ‘Checkmate’ was in fact _not_ the name of National City High’s chess club.

It was the name of Lena Luthor’s band.

Kara was completely stunned into silence as she listened to Winn explain that they were the first high school students to actually make a name for themselves on the local music scene. As Winn would also explain, no one really knew why James Olsen was part of this otherwise homogenous group of goth-girls, but the boy was rapidly approaching 6 foot 3 and was built like a linebacker (not to mention the rest of the band could shoot glares that turned you to stone, or so people claimed) so no one really dared to question it.

Safe to say, Kara was more than a little excited, and immediately recruited her sister to attend the band’s appearance at a local music bar that night.

“She’s in a band, Alex!! A gosh-darn band!!”

“Alright, I get it! Stop shaking me!”

When the sisterly duo arrived at the small bar, they had to admit that they felt rather out of place. It wasn’t exactly the kind of place that seemed tailored to high school kids, but as they sat down at the bar and Kara sipped her orange juice, they were glad to notice that only _half_ the place seemed to be giving them curious glares. They sat patiently (or in Alex’s case impatiently) as they waited for the turn of band number three which, according to Winn’s flyer, was the one they were here for.

When Checkmate took the stage however, any and all secondary thoughts were completely driven from Kara’s mind. Especially when Lena Luthor started singing. If the first time she’d seen her she’d only been able to describe her feelings as the abstract and yet to be scientifically proven concept of ‘Ka-pow’, then now she was most certainly feeling whatever the quadratic exponent of that concept was.

In short, Kara was a goner.

Kara sat motionless on her stool throughout the entire performance, watching Lena’s eyes roam the small room and shivering every time they landed on her, even forgetting to clap and also forgetting about the fact she had a glass of orange juice in her hands. But the thing was, Lena was just so… so… see, that’s the thing, she was pretty sure they hadn’t invented a term that did Lena justice yet. Her eyes were _so_ green, her voice was _so_ hauntingly beautiful and she seemed _so much_ in her element on that little stage that she-

“Careful!”

Kara flinched, as Alex narrowly snatched the glass of orange juice before it completely slipped out of her grasp. Kara sent her a grateful smile before refocussing her entire attention on Lena again, causing Alex to roll her eyes. The whole thing was over far too quickly, as by the end Lena and the rest of Checkmate were met with a wave of applause (Kara remembered to join in this time) and then they took their leave. Which left Kara to ramble her sister’s ears off her head as they walked home. Mostly about Lena of course, because in all honesty the band wasn’t exactly… her style?

Their music was very heavy, in the sense that it was very loud and very metal-y (was that a word? Probably not), but occasionally there had been something more melodic thrown in there, almost reminiscent of something by Evanescence. Kara would later learn not to voice those thoughts out loud anymore, because apparently the girls of the band (Lena and Veronica in particular) got highly offended when their music was compared to ‘mainstream crap’.

So obviously, as a new fan, Kara made it her business to immediately memorise the band’s line-up as well as all of their nicknames: James ‘Guardian Of Rhythm’ Olsen on drums, Leslie ‘Burns Like A Livewire’ Willis on bass and backing vocals, Veronica ‘Roulette Of Insults’ Sinclair on keys, Samantha ‘Reign Of Terrorising Solos’ Arias on lead guitar, and lastly and most importantly, Lena ‘Eyes So Green They Will Melt Your Soul’ Luthor on rhythm guitar and lead vocals.

“No one calls Lena that,” Alex commented dryly as she forced the last ounce of ketchup out of its stubborn packet, before quietly cursing the cafeteria’s selection of condiments.

“No, but they should,” Kara sighed dreamily, ignoring her food because she was more preoccupied with staring at the aforementioned green eyes sat across the cafeteria. “I mean, they’re not just green, they’re so _intense._ It’s like she can stare right into your soul although,” she suddenly turned serious, “I really hope she can’t actually do that because golly, that would be embarrassing and besides-”

“Kara,” Alex interrupted impatiently, because she was tired of hearing the same old story every goddamn day. “I honestly don’t get why you like her so much. She treats you like crap,” Alex sent a cursory glare to the Luthor in question.

“No, she doesn’t!” Kara protested vigorously. “She’s just, you know… a rockstar. And I’m just a fan, you know.”

“You’re both high school students,” Alex pointed out. “She has no right to treat you like you’re worth less than her.”

“But, that’s not- ugh, you just don’t get it, Alex.” Kara shook her head at her sister for not understanding that that was just Lena being Lena. “She’s just a little guarded, that’s all. That’s just who she is. And I think it’s also kind of part of her whole… gothy-ness. It’s like she’s kind of above it all and she’s just,” Kara let out one of her now common wistful sighs, “she’s just so cool.”

“Great,” Alex grumbled. “So emo chicks that play guitar are your type now?” She sent her sister an annoyed look, but Kara just rested her head on her chin as she stared dreamily into the distance.

“Lena’s not a type,” she muttered softly. “She’s one of a kind.”

And fine, Lena hadn’t exactly treated her warmly the first time she’d officially introduced herself. But that was because she’d gone into one of her excited rambles as she’d attempted to explain just how cool she thought Lena and her friends were and how awesome their performance was the night before. Obviously Lena had been a little stand-offish (her rambles could be rather jarring, or so Alex claimed), but after going over to their table several other times, she could proudly say that she was definitely on Lena Luthor’s list of acquaintances.

Maybe even somewhat of a friend.

The first time they’d talked outside of the confines of the cafeteria was when Kara had been running to third period chemistry to avoid being late and had bumped into Lena in the hallway (because of course she had), and had sent both their backpacks flying.

“Oh geez, I’m so sorry-” Kara froze and inhaled sharply upon realising who exactly she’d almost run over. “Lena!! I- I- sorry, I…” she kept helplessly flailing her hands and trying to come up wit the proper thing to say when you bump into the coolest and most beautiful girl in the whole school, but Lena just picked her own backpack up and even collected the books that had gone flying out of Kara’s.

“You’re not supposed to run in the hallway,” Lena commented with a raised eyebrow as she tried handing Kara back her books. However, Kara was still trying to process that Lena was talking to her (also the fact that she’d touched her back when she’d run into her, but yeah not the point, jesus Kara!), so she didn’t have the brain capacity to both respond _and_ take her books back.

“Yeah…” Kara swallowed loudly as those green eyes wouldn’t look away from her own. “But… isn’t breaking the rules kind of… what you guys do?” Kara was vaguely aware that that was a dumb answer and that she’d just made an ass of herself in front of the most gorgeous girl in school (are there even other girls at this school? Or in the world? Who knows), but Lena actually gave her a smirk and Kara was promptly sent into the stratosphere because now Lena wasn’t just beautiful and mysterious and intriguing, now she was also kinda sexy and _oh golly, just kill me now._

“Haven’t you heard?” Lena teased, and Kara died a little more. “We only break one rule at the time. You’re late _and_ you’re running.” She once again tried handing Kara her books back, and this time Kara’s brain managed to summon the willpower to get her hands to move and take them.

“My bad,” Kara croaked, because now her mouth felt dry and she felt stupid because she didn’t know what to do with her hands. Or her face. Or any other part of herself.

Lena frowned a little as she looked at the sheet of paper that was sticking out of one of Kara’s books. “An A+ on a chemistry test?” she asked surprised. “I thought only I got those.”

Kara’s heart leaped to unprecedented heights, because holy cow, she and Lena Luthor had something in common! “Yeah,” Kara laughed shyly, “Chemistry is my favourite subject.”

“Really?” Lena raised both her eyebrows this time, seeming genuinely surprised, but she shrugged soon after and carried on her way through the hall. But not before sending Kara’s heart flying one last time. “Cool.”

Kara was left beaming at the girl’s retreating form in the middle of the hall and excuse her if she was twenty minutes late to her lesson, but some moments in life deserved to be savoured.

As the days, the weeks and the months passed, Kara found herself sitting at Lena and her friends’ lunch table more and more often. Even if she didn’t understand what they were talking about half the time and even though Veronica Sinclair made it a habit to overtly roll her eyes at her every chance she got. What she would find out during that time, was that Lena was not only beautiful, mysterious, intriguing and overall completely mesmerizing.

She was also not perfect.

For starters, she didn’t voice certain things out loud.

Like, every time that Kara would go to sit next to her at lunch on the small bench, the girl would always and without fail slide just a little away from her. It wouldn’t be noticeable if you weren’t paying attention to it, but Kara paid attention to _everything_ Lena did (she still wasn’t a creep, honest!) and so she noticed. She noticed that instead of calling Kara out on getting up in her personal space, she just silently fixed it. Also, when the girl’s mother had come up during conversation she’d immediately (and just as wordlessly) shut that conversation down. Sam had been probing about ‘what your mother did’ and ‘are you sure you’re okay’ and Kara had been quick to voice her own concerns, because Lena needed to be happy and carefree at all times! But the girl had shot first Sam and then Kara with a murderous glare that could not be mistaken for anything else than ‘drop it right now’, and so they dropped it.

But Lena also did it when she was being almost, kinda, sort of friendly to her. Like when Kara would eye the mashed potatoes on Lena’s plate, because the other girl seemed to be solely focused on picking at her vegetables. At times like that, Lena would notice (and Kara knew it shouldn’t be a big deal but golly, Lena noticed her!) and she would just shake her head and display a smirk that was almost a smile, before wordlessly sliding her tray over to Kara. It was in these small and insignificant moments that Kara fell just that little bit deeper for her.

Unfortunately, the other thing that made Lena less than perfect was her mean streak.

It’s not that Kara assumed to become best friends with someone so awesome. It’s just that, even though Sam would kindly try to explain it when she was missing an ‘obvious’ reference, even though Leslie would limit herself to a playful sarcastic jab when she didn’t know an ‘essential’ metal band, and even though Veronica would scoff and roll her eyes some more when she said something that the girls classified as ‘mainstream bullshit’, Lena on the other hand, could be downright mean sometimes. Kara wasn’t sure why she took her lack of knowledge in certain areas so personally but the fact was that, more often than not, the girl’s jabs were below the belt (much to Veronica’s apparent delight).

Kara thought that she’d seen the worst after she’d confessed how much she loved Justin Timberlake and every last girl at the table had looked at her like they would spontaneously start throwing up. Lena had even followed her into the bathroom a few days later and had gotten very confrontational about it, basically demanding her to declare Checkmate to be better than ‘former boy-band guy.’ She’d gotten right up in her space, and Kara was vividly reminded that despite her mean streak and her sometimes foul temper, she was still as much of a goner for the green-eyed girl as she’d been that very first time she’d gone to listen to her play. But she thought that, at least, it wouldn’t get much worse than that.

It did.

“You’re such a baby.”

Kara blinked in surprise as she looked up from her phone, seeing that Lena had apparently noticed her Winnie the Pooh background and was giving it an unfriendly look.

“Oh, well,” Kara chuckled as she shrugged, because she knew that she had different tastes in a lot if things compared to the Checkmate girls. “You know I’m a fan of happy stories and happy music and stuff…”

“And yet you’re sitting here,” Veronica drawled in her usual cold tone.

“Well, yeah, because I think you’re cool and I like you guys,” Kara shrugged once more and Lena did that thing again where she scooted a little further away from her. “You might like it if you gave it a try,” she finished hopefully as she looked at the girl beside her.

“I’m not watching a bloody children’s cartoon,” Lena spat, causing Kara to pout and look away.

“Actually, I believe Sam’s sister likes that stuff,” Leslie started with a not-so-innocent grin. “We could introduce you, Sunshine, in case you’re looking for a girlfriend?”

“Oh, no, no,” Kara motioned wildly with her arms. “I’m not looking for- I mean, it would be nice but not- to have a girlfriend or- or a boyfriend I mean, but I don’t- I mean, I’m sure she’s great but I’m not-”

“Kara,” Sam interrupted her flailing after sending an accusing glance at a still grinning Leslie. “You’re not dating Ruby. She’s five.”

“Oh…” Kara let out a relieved laugh, glad she wouldn’t have to explain that her heart already belonged to someone else. Someone who may or may not be sitting right next to her. Leslie was still snickering at her own joke, but Lena let out a loud scoff.

“No one would want to date you anyway,” she proclaimed harshly. “You dress and act like a toddler. People don’t want to change their partner’s diapers, so if you want a girlfriend I suggest you grow up first.”

Veronica’s loud and delighted laugh barely registered as Kara hung her head and tried to ignore the lump that was forming in her throat. She forced herself to block the tears that were suddenly stinging behind her eyes, and she didn’t say another word for the rest of their lunch period. Because it’s not like she thought that Lena would ever like her like that, but she didn’t need to be so blunt about it. She didn’t need to rip her heart out and then taunt her with it, Kara thought bitterly as she tried to hide her soft sniffing sounds. And she was wrong anyway, Kara thought stubbornly as she stormed off the very second the bell sounded.

Winnie the Pooh was great.

Obviously, the next day she went to sit with her sister at lunch instead. She didn’t even look up when Lena entered the cafeteria (she didn’t need to look, because who else would her sister be glaring at so intensely?) but surprisingly, Lena and her whole gang had joined the two sisters at their table. And the best thing, the most wonderful and amazing thing of all, was that Lena had actually apologised to her!

“But she did _not_ apologise!!” Alex protested, almost pulling her hair out as she was perched on her sister’s bed while Kara was _trying_ to do her homework. “She just sat a little closer to you than usual!!”

Kara rolled her eyes at her sister. “That _is_ her way of apologising, Alex,” she explained, shaking her head at how dense Alex was when it came to the small things that made Lena so endearing. Frustrating, sure, but also endearing. “She doesn’t talk about, you know, touchy-feely stuff. But you should’ve seen the way she looked at me, Alex, she was just _begging_ me to forgive her and well, you know how I feel about her and everyone deserves second chances and all that, so yeah.” Kara just sighed contently at the memory of how Lena had looked at her today, while Alex was practically vibrating with aggravation and disbelief.

“This is ridiculous,” Alex proclaimed, promptly getting up and storming out of her sister’s room.

Kara of course wouldn’t let her sister’s prejudice get in the way of enjoying Lena’s company anyway she could get it. Nor would it stop her from going to see Checkmate every time they performed at The Cat Cove and experience a shiver going down her spine every time Lena’s roaming eyes landed on her. And she’d found a better concert companion in Winn anyway, as he was almost as excited as Kara to go and see the band any chance he could get.

On one not so particular night however, after a not so particular gig at The Cat Cove (not that it wasn’t great; Lena was always great!), Kara found herself waiting for Lena outside the back door of the bar.

With a bouquet of flowers in hand.

An item she’d finally purchased after entering and exiting the flower shop no less than three times during her internal debate on whether this was a good idea, and she was pretty sure the bald man behind the counter thought she was crazy. In the end she decided to go for it, but not because she was expecting anything to happen of course! But just to let Lena know that she didn’t just like her in an ‘I think you’re awesome’ kind of way, but that she liked her in an ‘I think you’re so awesome that I want to give you flowers and expect nothing in return’ kind of way.

Kara waited patiently in the chilly night’s air, expertly hiding her gift behind her back when the band exited the small bar. Unfortunately, Lena wasn’t among them and Kara was told that the green-eyed girl had stayed behind a little longer. Even more unfortunately, she was pretty sure that James Olsen had spotted what she was hiding behind her back. (that guy was way too tall for his age!)

Nevertheless she kept waiting patiently for Lena to come out. She waited patiently for two whole hours, as the chilliness slowly turned to downright cold. Kara was just debating if she should just go inside, already shuddering at the thought of the looks she would get for her floral present, but then the back door finally swung open.

“Lena!” Kara basically skipped towards her, but she slowed down when she noticed the dark haired girl was swaying precariously. “Are… are you drunk?”

“I…” Lena didn’t get to finish her sentence, because the next thing to come out of her mouth was fluid. And there were a few solids in there as well. Kara couldn’t jump away in time, resulting in a stain on the side of her shoe.

“Oh, dear,” Kara quickly stepped back to the coughing and heaving Lena as she tried her best to hold her long dark hair out of her face. “Oh Lena,” Kara sighed compassionately. “You’re kind of a wreck, aren’t you?” she chuckled good-humouredly, thinking that friendly jabs were allowed in this stage of their friendship, but Lena had a slightly unexpected reaction.

“WELL, I HATE YOU TOO!”

Kara flinched, before realising that Lena was sputtering around her tears, hiccups very much included.

“You- with your- your stupid-” Lena kept sniffing and struggling to form words, but then she suddenly bent over and forced more fluids from her insides. This time Kara managed to get out of dodge, but in doing so dropped her flowers. She grimaced at her ruined gift, before sighing and returning to rubbing circles on Lena’s back.

“I’m sorry,” she muttered, because Lena didn’t seem in any state to have a reasonable discussion about not being mean, what with the crying and the throwing up all at the same time. “I didn’t mean it.”

Kara eventually managed to guide Lena away as she let the girl steady herself with an arm around her shoulders, throwing one last wistful glance at her poor innocent flowers on the floor, before bringing Lena home with her. (Yes, she knew that sounded bad, but the girl was incoherent at this point and her house was nearby and she had no idea where Lena lived, okay?!)

By the time they stepped through Kara’s front door, Lena had stopped her mumbling and was just letting out soft groans. Kara flicked on the light, trying to be as quiet as possible, except then-

“It’s about time.”

Kara froze with one foot on the stairs, cursing her luck as she turned and saw Eliza stepping out of the dark with her arms crossed.

“Do you have any idea what time it is?!” the woman demanded, causing Lena to groan and bury her head in Kara’s shoulder.

“I- I know, but,” Kara stammered, shifting her eyes between Lena and her mom, “but I was just-”

“I thought you were more responsible than this.”

“Shhh,” Lena swatted her hand with very little coordination, narrowly missing Eliza’s face.

“But- but I was waiting for her,” Kara protested. “And then she came out like this and I couldn’t just leave her there, could I?” She gave the woman a pleading look and Eliza eventually seemed to accept that there were extenuating circumstances.

“We’ll talk about this tomorrow,” Eliza added sternly, causing Kara to nod as the woman bent towards Lena. “Can you call her mother?” she asked. “I’m sure she’s very worried-”

“Pffft,” Lena swatted her hand again, “as if she cares,” the girl mumbled with her eyes half-closed. At Kara’s half-shrug, Eliza resigned to consulting her PTA contact list and Kara was left dragging a semi-conscious Lena up the stairs. She helped her to the bathroom first, because there was a gross crust forming on the girl’s cheek that she was absolutely not letting her sleep on.

Washing the face of a drunk, vomit-stained and very sleepy Lena was not something Kara was ever expecting to do. She also didn’t expect it to be this thrilling. And yeah, she knew that sounded creepy, but as she ran a wash cloth over the girl’s face removing both the unseemly stain and a lot of makeup, Kara just couldn’t get over the fact that she was touching Lena’s face. She was touching Lena’s very soft, very beautiful face, and her eyes would be closed for a while and then they would open and give her this droopy look and so no, Kara never thought that cleaning puke could be this exhilarating.

The real challenge came after helping Lena to her room, however. First, she had to deposit Lena on her bed.

Lena Luthor, on her bed.

Lena was in her bed.

(ohmygodohmygodohmygod)

She simultaneously felt like the luckiest girl on earth and the biggest creep in the universe as she removed the boots from a now completely unconscious Lena and tucked the sleeping girl under the covers. But then Kara was suddenly faced with the biggest dilemma of the night. She stood there for an embarrassingly long while, clenching and unclenching her fists repeatedly, even beginning the motion of slipping under the covers herself before snapping around and rummaging through her closet while muttering to herself; “Nope, nope, nope, not cool, jesus Kara.”

She eventually found her old sleeping bag and propped it on the floor, laying down so she had a view of Lena’s beautiful sleeping face. (look, I know I probably can’t change your mind at this point, but I swear I’m really not a creep!!) She sighed as she looked at Lena’s face, a rare sight to see it this bare and this peaceful, and if she woke up way too late the next morning and couldn’t even have a proper breakfast before school, then it was all Lena’s fault for being way too beautiful.

Of course the next morning also brought a healthy dose of reality, as Lena seemed pretty cranky and not at all grateful that Kara had helped her. She also had to endure Eliza’s monologue about respecting curfews, as well as Alex’s annoying third degree about why the hell she bumped into a dishevelled Lena Luthor this morning. But in the end it was all worth it. It was all worth it, because when they arrived at school, Lena tugged at her sleeve and said thank you.

No, not the wordless shuffling closer at the lunch table, but the actual words.

“Are you sure? Because I didn’t hear anything.”

“Yes, Alex, I’m sure! Geez!”

And in fact, this streak of Lena making her happy would keep going strong, as two days later when she and Alex walked through the main entrance they noticed a giant poster hanging in the main hall.

“A Music Gala?” Alex asked with a frown, as she examined the extravagantly large thing on the school wall. Kara looked it over as well, reading that it would be held in the auditorium in three weeks time.

“Pretty cool, right?” Winn suddenly appeared beside them, a wide grin in place. “Apparently anyone can sign up and do something. It’s like a talent show, but just for music acts. You know, minus the creepy judges.” Alex merely hummed in response. “I was thinking maybe I could play a-”

“OH MY GOD!”

Both Alex and Winn jumped at Kara’s excited shriek, who was pointing at the lower right corner of the poster.

“Guys!! You guys!!” She grabbed both her sister and her friend by the sleeve and shook them profusely. “Are you seeing this?!” When the two innocent victims squinted at the corner that they now noticed read ‘confirmed participants’, they saw what had Kara so worked up. “Checkmate is playing!” Kara yelped, bouncing on her feet as she looked like she was about to jump out of her skin with excitement while glancing from one side to the other.

“So?” Alex frowned. “You watch them play all the time.”

“But not at school!” Kara proclaimed, shaking her sister again because she clearly didn’t understand how awesome this was. “This is special! And everyone at school will get to hear her sing and they’ll fall in love wit her too and-” Kara abruptly shut her mouth. “You know, like- like the- the rest of her fans… who watch her at The Cat Cove. That’s what I meant…” she cleared her throat. “I’m going to tell Lena how cool this is,” she proclaimed before dashing down the hall.

Winn chuckled and was about to be on his way, when Alex roughly yanked him back.

“Ouch! Wh- what?” he frowned at Alex’s fiery expression. “What is it?”

“Kara needs an intervention,” she breathed with alarming intensity. “And you’re helping me.”

 


	2. Conflicted

Kara Danvers was infuriating.

 

Most people seemed to adore her, even her own friends seemed to think she was amusing, but Lena knew better. The girl was her polar opposite in every sense, with her baby pink sweaters and her baby blue shirts and her child-like smile (she was basically a toddler in every aspect of her life), and that alone should’ve been enough for Lena to walk in giant circles around her.

She was exactly the kind of person that everyone seemed to think a young girl should be; sunny, happy, positive, girly. Basically everything Lena and her friends were very aggressively not being – a fact they were very proud of, thank you very much, as were the many fans of their band. But apparently her deep-seated hatred for preppy girls wasn’t as shared with her bandmates as she thought it was. Because for some reason, Sam and Leslie seemed to think that the blonde girl’s unironic embodiment of everything the four of them would usually deride for being mainstream, was hilariously amusing. At least someone who was less thrilled by the girl was Veronica, who Lena was sure would soon develop vertigo at the unhealthy amount of eye-rolling she did every time Kara sat down at their lunch table.

They all vividly remembered the first time it happened, because it was a rather shocking experience.

It’s not that the school was afraid of Lena and The Mean Girls (let’s be clear; that was Leslie’s name for them and absolutely no one else called them that), but there was a sort of cautious detachment on the part of the student body when it came to the four of them. Of course everyone thought they were cool (obviously they did, I mean just look at us), but there was also a collective fear of getting shot with one of their patented glares which, as legend would tell, could condemn your soul for all eternity or something ridiculous like that. Lena and her friends all laughed at these silly rumours and had more than their fair share of fun watching annoying students cower when they showed them even the beginnings of a stern look, but it did mean that no one really dared to approach them.

Until Kara Danvers, that is.

“Hi!”

Lena flinched at the sound of a tray hitting their lunch table and when she looked up, she saw a bright smile shot at her by a blonde girl who, for some ungodly reason, thought it was okay to sit down next to her.

“You’re Lena Luthor, right? I mean, I know you are, I don’t know why I framed that as a question, I- okay let me start over. Hi, you’re Lena Luthor! No wait, that still sounds weird…”

Lena blinked before glancing at her friends to see if they were having the same hallucination. And she found them with similar wide-eyed expressions, Veronica showing the most disgust.

“Who are you?” Lena asked sharply, effectively cutting off the girl’s rambling while simultaneously sliding a little further away from this anomaly.

“Oh, right! That’s probably what I should’ve started with!” She cleared her throat and held out her hand. “I’m Kara Danvers!”

Lena just looked at the outstretched hand with a raised eyebrow, before glancing back at her friends again to non-verbally ask them what the hell was going on. They didn’t respond, instead Veronica just scowled at the blonde girl, Sam looked amused and Leslie couldn’t help being her blunt self. “Are you lost, Sunshine?” Leslie drawled, her tone dripping with her signature sarcasm.

“Wha- no, no, I just wanted to tell you guys that I think you’re really cool.”

Silence hung around the table, the only sound being the distant chattering of the other students in the cafeteria.

“I saw you guys play at The Cat Cove, me and my sister were really excited about it. Well, I was, I had to basically drag Alex along – which is silly, because someone from our very own school playing at The Cat Cove, oh my gosh – but she really liked it too! I mean, golly, even just being in a band is super cool but you actually played at _The Cat Cove_ and- okay, I said Cat Cove way too many times now but I just wanted to say that I think you’re all really cool!”

“We know,” Veronica broke the stunned silence that followed the girl’s rambling. “And we play The Cat Cove all the time,” she added smugly, plucking at her mandarin with an impressive air of superiority.

“She means thanks,” Sam cut in, actually extending her hand past Lena and offering it to Kara. “Samantha Arias, nice to meet you.”

Lena briefly shot her an incredulous look, because since when did they willingly associate with bimbo’s?!! But just like that, the blonde was rambling again.

“Oh yeah, I know. I mean, I know all of you, they introduced you all last night. Which they didn’t really do for everyone, right? So you guys must be really good if you get separate introductions. I mean, what am I saying, of course you’re good, I heard it for myself! But yeah, I just wanted to say that you’re all really cool, um… especially…” the girl briefly ducked her head, “especially you, Lena.”

Lena raised an eyebrow, the sudden sense of pride she was admittedly feeling at this unexpected rain of flattery now being tampered by a small air of suspicion. Kara Danvers’ cheeks turned pink under her questioning gaze.

“Oh gosh!! I didn’t mean that the rest of you are less cool!! I just- because she’s the singer… not that makes you guys any less important!!” The girl was flailing her hands around, apparently convinced that she had offended them somehow. “But I just meant that-”

Her sentence was cut off by the school bell, which prompted the entire cafeteria to produce a cacophony of groans and chairs being pushed back, as everyone was resigned to their fate of having to head back to class.

“I’m- I’m sorry,” Kara carried on while scrambling to her feet with her tray of mostly untouched food. “I just… yeah, I think you’re all really cool and I wanted to tell you that. So… yeah.” Her cheeks turned even more pink as her eyes flitted over their group, once again ending on Lena for some reason, before she rushed to get rid of her tray and basically sprinted to her next lesson.

The four girls stayed firmly in their seats, never really bothered by getting to class on time anyway, as they watched their fellow students flow out of the small cafeteria while they just sat there in silence for a good thirty seconds.

“So…” Leslie eventually drawled, “that just happened.”

Lena nodded, because she didn’t really know what else to add.

“Well… this is cool, right?” Sam offered, earning herself three sets of incredulous looks. “I mean… we sort of have a groupie now? Two, if you count her sister,” she suddenly remembered.

“This is cool?” Veronica scoffed. “This is anything but. I thought we were _rebelling_ against the whole dumb blonde stereotype that society likes to push on us. Why would we want one of them as our ‘groupie’?” Veronica emphasised with air quotes and Lena nodded along because, yes, finally someone who accurately articulated her aggravation.

“I thought we wanted people to be fans of our music?” Sam protested with her arms crossed. “Why should we care what kind of people they are?”

Lena worried at her lip because, shit, that was a good point too.

“Well, look, it’s just one of them,” Leslie made herself known in the uncharacteristic role of peacemaker upon seeing the tension mounting between Sam and Veronica. “Just because she likes us, doesn’t mean we’re suddenly going to have a whole army of Taylor Swifts following us around.”

Lena swallowed as she shuddered at that image.

“Exactly,” Sam agreed enthusiastically. “And besides, we let James in our band and he doesn’t exactly fall within our style either.”

“That is different and you know it,” Lena finally intervened. Sam hung her head in defeat while Veronica smugly nodded in agreement.

Because they all knew very well that James Olsen was the only competent drummer in this whole damn school and that it would be extremely hard to find _anyone_ who was even nearly as good as him, let alone someone who fit their image. And hey, at least they got him to agree to wear all black at their gigs. He was still being stubborn about wearing eyeliner but Lena was sure that between the four of them, they would eventually find a way to coerce him into submission.

So yes, all that would have been enough to make Kara Danvers mildly annoying. It would have been enough to make Lena roll her eyes alongside Veronica every time the blonde would appear at their table after every gig they did without fail, and started rambling about every little detail she thought was cool, and awesome, and any other bland adjective you could think of. But what made Kara truly insufferable, what made her presence so all-consumingly infuriating, was the fact that Lena liked it. For some unholy reason, Lena found herself liking the girl’s presence, actually enjoying her praises and her unbridled enthusiasm.

And it was driving her nuts.

Because she wasn’t supposed to like it, wasn’t even supposed to tolerate the presence of girls like that (as Veronica always helpfully pointed out), but with Kara it was different. With Kara, she didn’t mind that she dressed differently, didn’t mind as much that she had never heard of even the most famous metal bands. She did however balk when the girl had admitted she loved Justin Timberlake, and Lena had to excuse herself to the bathroom for fear she might either strangle the girl or spontaneously start throwing up.

I mean, Justin Timberlake, _dear lord!_

Kara was a fan of Checkmate and also _Justin Timberlake._

She suddenly found the girl’s praises concerning rather than flattering after that.

The whole thing bothered her more than it should have and eventually she actually found herself trying to question the girl on who she thought was better. Checkmate or… former boy-band guy. Kara however, usually renowned for blurting out anything that was on her mind, avoided giving a definitive answer on the subject with surprising dexterity. Always deflecting with phrases like ‘you’re both great’ and ‘it’s not fair to rank geniuses’. And while Leslie seemed amused, and Sam was deeply flattered at being compared to a professional musician, and Veronica audibly gagged every time anyone uttered the words _Justin Timberlake,_ Lena just grew increasingly frustrated every passing day.

It was like an angry beast rumbling deep inside her stomach, every time Kara suggested that, “You’re both great, just in different ways.”

“Oh, come on!” Veronica had finally had enough, slamming her hand on their lunch table as she shot the blonde girl a foul look. “What exactly about that generic pop star dumbass is supposed to be ‘great’?” she emphasised with angry air quotes.

“Well… it’s just…” Kara was clearly hesitant as she looked around the table, “your music is really cool, obviously, it’s just… sometimes it’s… kind of a bummer?” The clattering of Lena’s fork falling from her grasp was the only sound as the four band members stared at the blonde girl in a stunned silence. “I mean, not in a bad way or anything!” Kara hastily amended as she wildly gestured with her arms. “It’s just that sometimes, you know… it’s also nice to have… you know… happy songs.”

“Right,” Leslie drawled, apparently the first to recover from their collective shock as she broke out her signature sarcasm. “Because that’s what the world needs. More love songs.” She snickered to herself as she refocused on her lunch, the other girls doing the same even though Veronica still looked highly aggravated. Lena however, was still fuming at hearing the first negative comment about their band coming out of Kara’s mouth.

And it were exactly these kind of things that made Kara’s existence so infuriating. Because she shouldn’t care about these things. She shouldn’t care about what some blonde airhead who was a fan of shallow pop stars thought of her music. But as always, with Kara it was different somehow.

That’s why she took the opportunity to follow Kara as soon as she got up to go to the bathroom, effectively cornering her.

“I’m not buying it.”

Kara looked up from the small sink, confusion in her eyes as she watched Lena step closer to her with her arms crossed. “Huh?” she eloquently enquired.

Lena squinted her eyes at the girl. “How can you possibly enjoy two things that are so different?”

“Oh,” Kara chuckled nervously. “Is this still about the JT thing?” Her smile faded at seeing Lena’s unmoving stare. “Well, it’s- it’s perfectly normal,” Kara defended herself. “I’m sure I’m not the only one who likes both metal and pop.”

“Really?” Lena raised an unimpressed eyebrow. “Name one metal band that’s not Checkmate,” she challenged.

“Well… there was that, um… that one Sam mentioned the other day that, um…” Kara kept searching for her words, until eventually huffing out an annoyed breath. “Okay, so you guys are the first metal band I really like, but so what? Like I said, people can like different things. Like, there’s people that like both horror movies and comedies. Or people that like both vanilla and chocolate, or cats and dogs, or- or…” her cheeks turned pink, “…or boys and girls,” she finished softly.

“So explain it to me,” Lena pressed, not at all satisfied with the girl’s attempts to dodge the subject. “Explain to me what’s supposedly so _great_ about former boy-band guy.”

“Don’t call him that,” Kara frowned, pout and all.

“Are you going to answer me, or do I have to guess?”

“No, it’s just…” Kara huffed another annoyed breath, “I already told you that I just like his music and if you don’t then that’s fine, but you don’t need to get this angry-”

“Okay, so I’ll take a guess, then,” Lena said, her volume increasing along with that angry beast in her belly that was fuelling her frustration. “Is it so you can fan yourself like an old southern lady when he ‘busts a move’?”

“He doesn’t really dance that much anymo-”

“Is it so you can fangirl over every dumb cheesy lyric with your friends?”

“What?” Kara blinked and shook her head as if Lena was making no sense. “I don’t do th-”

“Just counting the minutes for the next song that sounds like he’s declaring his love for you?” Lena continued as she stepped closer, the confusion on Kara’s face only making her angrier. “That’s all his dumbass can talk about, right? Love this, and love that, and love here and love there. Never mind any other coherent thought a musician might have because oh golly,” Lena surprised even herself as she squeaked in an imitation of Kara’s excited voice. “We need more _love,_ and everything will be just _dandy_ as long as Justin sings me another song about lo-”

“Not another song about love!!”

Lena fell silent at Kara’s angry shout, because this was rather surprising. She didn’t think Kara was even capable of getting angry, but now the blonde girl was downright scowling at her.

“I just like to- to hear about hope and- and happiness!” Kara bristled, her chest moving up and down with her angry breathing. “And I should be so lucky someone dedicates me a love song! There’s nothing wrong with that!”

“Wow…” Lena shook her head in disbelief, now reminded of why she avoided girls like this. “You’re just like the rest of them, aren’t you? Brainwashed into fawning over whatever new pretty boy a producer decided to pump money into this particular half-decade. That’s the whole appeal, isn’t it?” She stepped closer, not really thinking clearly in her anger as she drove Kara back against the sink and effectively trapped her against it, the blonde girl’s anger dissipating as she now seemed thoroughly intimidated. Then Lena trailed a finger across her jawline, Kara visibly swallowing in response. “Just dreaming about your precious JT getting all close to you like this and-”

“You’re better,” Kara suddenly blurted.

Lena stopped, her anger making way for confusion at the sudden admission. Then her mind caught up with her and suddenly she was painfully aware of how their bodies were pressed together. How she was still holding Kara’s beet-red face and how the girl was looking at her in complete awe.

Oh.

Lena swallowed, her own heart starting to beat dangerously fast, as the tension in the air was suddenly a lot thicker and of a vastly different nature than it was before. Lena should probably let the girl go, but she was distracted by how Kara was breathing shallowly and how she was licking her lips and suddenly she didn’t really _want_ to let her go, which was a completely ridiculous thought to have, but then-

The door of the bathroom swung open with a loud bang, taking the decision out of Lena’s hands as she instinctively jumped back, seeing Leslie stroll in and frown at the two girls who were staring at her.

“Leslie!” Lena exclaimed unnecessarily loudly.

The silver-haired girl paused. “Yeah?”

“So… um… Kara finally admitted we’re better than Timberlake.”

Leslie immediately showed off a smug grin. “Pfft, obviously.” She seemed very self-satisfied as she walked over to the other end of the room. “Glad you came around, Sunshine.” With that she disappeared into one of the stalls.

Kara and Lena just stood there in silence for a moment, that tension still lingering in the air, before Lena made the decision to quietly turn around and silently walk away. Because besides feeling aggravated at Kara’s mere presence, now there was more to it and she had a little trouble dealing with it. Okay, a lot of trouble. Huge trouble. Gigantic.

(Neither Lena nor Leslie heard the words Kara muttered to herself, left alone in front of the bathroom sink; “I never said _Checkmate_ was better…”)

Lena’s lots of huge and gigantic trouble in dealing with what she now realised was quite a bit more than mere aggravation (or maybe it was never just aggravation in the first place?), unfortunately manifested itself in some less than ideal ways. For one, she started being even snippier with Kara than usual. It wasn’t even intentional, it was just that her stupid heart would now suddenly start racing whenever Kara’s waving ponytail was headed towards their table. It was just that she would find herself noticing that her eyes were so blue she could drown in them, and that she wished they could be as close to her as they’d been that day in the bathroom. It was just that she felt like she couldn’t breathe every time they would play at The Cat Cove and her eyes would land on Kara sitting at the bar, always sipping on a goddamn glass of orange juice. It was just that she would lay in bed every night, mentally replaying everything the blonde girl might have said that day, while constantly having the same argument with herself.

_She’s stupid – No, she’s wonderful._

_She’s an airhead – She’s lovely._

_She’s childish – She’s adorable._

That last conflict in particular had caused her to put Kara in her place when she’d spotted the Winnie the Pooh background on her phone. She subsequentially revelled in the sound of Veronica’s approving laughter, but she was surprised to find Sam frowning at her and even Leslie seemed kind of taken aback. She would have shrugged it off, obviously, would have dismissed them as being soft, clearly, but then she’d heard the sound of Kara’s soft sniffles. And when she’d looked beside her and had seen the usually so sunny girl’s lip trembling, she suddenly felt like her neck band was too tight and like she couldn’t quite breathe properly.

Her heart seemed to remain stuck in her throat even until the next day, when she found herself rooted to the spot in the middle of the cafeteria.

She and her friends had just gotten back from getting their food and the girls were already taking place at their regular table, but Lena found herself stuck in place as she stared at the back of Kara’s pink sweater; the girl seated at a table with her sister. And it’s not like that never happened before, not like Kara didn’t occasionally sit with her sister instead of buzzing around the Checkmate girls like a damn fly, but today Lena couldn’t move at the sight. Today, she was imagining scenario’s where Kara wouldn’t come back to their table after being constantly derided or insulted too harshly one too many times. Today, she felt like she was choking at the thought of Kara avoiding her and it was so stupid and so infuriating that she would even care about that, but somehow she did, and now she couldn’t move.

She didn’t notice her three friends having an animated discussion, before Veronica gave in to the power of majority and they all got back up from their seats. “Come on, Lena,” Sam was suddenly next to her as she guided her towards Kara and Alex’s table, while Leslie and Veronica were already headed in that direction.

“What- what are you doing?” Lena asked perplexed.

“Making life easier for you,” Sam smiled.

And just like that, they were all sitting down at the Danvers sisters’ table, much to both of their surprise.

“So Kara, please tell me you didn’t ace that last chemistry exam again, because I think I did horribly,” Sam proclaimed dramatically as she sat down to the girl’s right.

“So you’re Sunshine’s sister, huh?” Leslie drawled, taking place next to Alex. “Should we call her Moonlight?” she asked with a grin.

“What?!” Alex’s eye twitched as she watched the invasion of their table continue with Veronica clicking her tongue while taking a seat on her other side.

Lena let the rest of them talk, quietly sliding onto the bench next to Kara in their usual position, while Alex passive-aggressively tried to figure out what was going on. Lena didn’t really pay attention to the conversation, however, as she was more focused on the blonde girl sitting next to her. Kara was picking at her food and avoiding eye contact with her, which only amplified Lena’s feelings of both ‘please don’t hate me’ and ‘why should I care what you think’. She wanted to say something, anything to make the girl look at her, but the only sensible thing to say in this situation was an apology and Lena Luthor did _not_ do apologies. She was now unabashedly staring at the girl beside her, painfully aware that her conflict was starting to show on her face, and without even thinking about it she shuffled closer and pressed their sides together.

Kara finally looked up at her, morphing Lena’s conflicting feelings into ‘thank god I get to see her eyes again’ and ‘I must look pathetic right now’. That last feeling was unfortunately not an exaggeration, because she was looking at Kara with wide and pleading eyes, begging her to understand she was sorry, and it was surely a horrendous sight to see.

But Kara’s initial look of surprise quickly morphed into somewhat of a smile, which was actually more an expression that suggested she was _so_ moved, _so_ deeply touched by something Lena thought to be _so_ stupid and the next thing she knew, Kara had an arm around her waist and rested her head on her shoulder, and Lena kinda hated it (she also kinda loved it). And Lena would usually be embarrassed (she still was, to be honest) but those feelings were muted by the giant wave of relief that Kara didn’t hate her. Which was stupid, because she shouldn’t care what some silly girl thought of her, but Lena decided to let it be – just for today – and hoped that the heat on her cheeks wasn’t obvious, as she avoided looking at the rest of the table.

Which is why she missed Sam and Leslie exchanging a knowing look, while Alex and Veronica looked at the scene with comparable levels of disapproval.

Her thoughts wouldn’t get any less conflicted however, which is exactly why Lena had found herself staying behind after their latest gig at The Cat Cove. Because she had noticed that there was a new bartender working tonight, probably some college kid who needed a side job (his name was Mike something-or-other), and that he wasn’t checking ID’s like he was supposed to. So Lena took advantage of his lack of interest on whether alcohol was being served to minors, tasting beer for the first time in an effort to see if TV shows were right and you could actually forget about your problems like that.

As it turns out, TV show writers were lying bastards.

Because not only were thoughts of Kara even more present than before, she now also knew that those scenes where people drank endless amounts of alcohol were complete nonsense, because she found herself struggling to stay upright after only one glass and a half. She’d swayed her way out of the backdoor after that and even vividly imagined that Kara had been waiting for her there, before somehow making it home.

At least she assumed she must have made it home, because she was laying on a soft mattress and under soft sheets right now, trying to keep her eyes closed against the invasive light that was attacking them, while she could feel an intense throbbing in her temple. After a while though, she noticed something was off. She frowned with her eyes still closed before carefully inhaling through her nose, because those sheets smelled just like-

Lena’s eyes shot wide open as she straightened with a jolt, realising that she was in a bedroom she didn’t recognise and laying under pink bedsheets. There was a brief moment of panic, which quickly subdued when she noticed the giant poster of Justin Timberlake staring back at her across the room and she realised where she must be. And then the panic set right back in when she realised she had really yelled at Kara last night and hadn’t actually imagined it. She just noticed the sleeping bag on the floor, with its messy strewn-around sheets, when-

“Lena, are you up yet?!”

Lena’s head snapped to the door, where Kara suddenly barged in with half a piece of toast in her mouth and hopping on one foot while trying to put a shoe on the other.

“We’re going to be late for school! Didn’t you hear me calling you the last three times?!”

Lena wordlessly shook her head, the situation still a little too shocking to seem real, as she carefully slid one foot from under the covers and held her protesting head as she got out of bed.

“Alex, that goes for you too!!” Kara popped her head out of the door to yell towards the left, causing Lena to wince and rub her temple. She froze however, when she went to collect her boots and in doing so walked past the tiny mirror on Kara’s desk.

“Kara!!” The blonde girl flinched at the loud and panicked shout, almost hitting her head against the doorpost as she popped back inside. “What happened to me?!!” Lena shrieked, because she was currently lacking any kind of black lipstick or eyeliner.

“You… don’t remember?” Kara asked confused. “I helped you wash your face-”

“Where’s my bag?!” Lena immediately started searching the room with her eyes, searching for the item that held her makeup.

“You, um… didn’t have a bag last night,” Kara meekly responded, earning herself a horrified look from the girl who was now shielding her makeup-less face. “Maybe you… left it at The Cat Cove?” Kara suggested.

“Why would you let me leave my bag behind?!” Lena spat incredulously, shaking her head in disbelief as she glanced back at the horrible image in the tiny mirror.

“I was trying to get you home,” Kara responded. And Lena blinked as she looked back at her, because she had sounded unusually cranky. “And cleaning up your mess, which was surprisingly hard,” Kara muttered with a pout as she pointed at her shoe. Lena winced, because on the side of the blonde’s shoe there was an unmistakeable vomit stain. “Come on,” Kara sighed, looking at her with the least amount of reverence Lena had ever seen from the chirpy girl, and for some reason she felt like her chest was being squashed. “We need to get to school.”

With that, Kara turned around and stepped back out, leaving Lena to look around the room and feel increasingly guilty. Because if the vague memories that were coming back to her were anything to go by, she should be thankful that her face had been washed otherwise there’d now be a plaque on her cheek to match the one on Kara’s shoe. She should also be thankful that Kara had helped her. But on the other hand she should also not really care what some blonde bimbo was feeling, and now she was getting mad at herself because why the hell would she still call Kara Danvers a bimbo, and now she was feeling worse because Kara had looked at her like she felt sorry for her, and now she wanted desperately for Kara to look at her with that same sort of admiration she always did, and now she felt even worse because she didn’t want to care what anyone thought of her, and she just wanted to be able to rip all those feelings Kara was giving her right out of her chest and set fire to them but-

“Girls, the car is driving to school in exactly two minutes and anyone who’s not in it, is out of luck!!” a female voice suddenly boomed through the house and Lena hurriedly collected her boots from the floor. (someone must have helped her take those off too and goddammit, why did her heart have to beat so fast at the thought of Kara doing that?)

After quickly zipping up her boots and wincing one last time at the sight of her bare face in the small mirror, she stepped out of the room as she intended to sprint downstairs to avoid having to walk to school. Which would be inconvenient, because she didn’t even know which part of National City she was in right now. She’d barely set foot out of the door however, when she came face to face with Alex Danvers, who also had a piece of toast in her mouth and had only one of her arms successfully tucked into the sleeve of her hoodie and whose panicked rush seemed to indicate that her mother was not a woman of empty threats.

Upon seeing each other, both girls froze in place.

There was a soft ‘splat’, as the piece of toast fell from Alex’s lips and jam-first onto the carpet.

“Good morning,” Lena mumbled, feeling her cheeks heat up as she sprinted down the stairs as quickly as she could. Halfway down, she could hear a shout coming from behind her that made her hungover head strongly protest her life choices.

“KARA, WHAT THE HELL?!!”

The car ride to school was torture, as she was forced to ride shot gun and politely nod as Eliza Danvers asked her if she was feeling better this morning. She was also painfully aware that in the back seat, Alex was very unsubtly hissing whispered words to her sister who just as conspicuously waved her off, even muttering the words ‘I’ll explain later’ loud enough for Lena to hear. When they got to their destination, Lena wasn’t any less conflicted about her feelings than she’d been this morning – or for the past few weeks, for that matter. But for some ungodly reason she grabbed hold of her blonde saviour’s sleeve anyway, stopping her in her tracks just as she’d gotten out of the car.

“Kara?”

Kara blinked at her in confusion. “Yeah?”

“Thank you,” Lena all but whispered. And as quickly as she turned around to rush to the front door of the school, she nonetheless spotted the broad smile that spread on the girl’s face at hearing those words, and she loved it. (but she also kinda hated it)

So yes. Definitely still conflicted.

But as she snuck into her biology class three minutes late and started jotting down notes that had nothing to do with the lesson, she also realised there was no way around it anymore. So instead, she dealt with it the only way she knew how to deal with hard emotions. The only difference being of course, that this time she would have some explaining to do. So after begging Veronica to borrow some of her makeup in between classes, while simultaneously enduring the boisterous mocking at the hands of Leslie for the state she was in, she decided to pull Sam to the side for a moment. Because her lead guitarist and oldest friend would probably be the most understanding in this situation.

“So… this might sound weird,” Lena started hesitantly, and Sam already frowned at her unusual tone. “But I’m writing a new song.”

“And?” Sam frowned in confusion.

Lena swallowed. “And it’s kind of different…”

 

 


	3. Beautiful Silliness

With only ten days to go until the biggest scholastic event in recent memory, National City High’s cafeteria was buzzing with excitement. No one seemed to be able to talk about anything but the upcoming Music Gala, some people proudly relaying what they were going to do, some sharing what they were most excited about, some grumbling about missing the deadline to sign up, while a very select few couldn’t care less about the whole thing. (cough, Alex, cough)

Few were as excited, however, as the owner of the waving ponytail that was headed in the direction of the lunch table seating her favourite band. (and also her favourite person, but, you know, whatevs)

“Hey, guys!”

Kara smiled widely at the Checkmate girls as she plopped down next to Lena, ready to dig into her many sandwiches, but she paused when she noticed something was off. The girls were all looking kind of moody, and not in their usual goth-y way; it was definitely worse. One of the spots on the bench was empty too, Kara suddenly noticed.

“Is… is everything okay?” she asked hesitantly. Lena visibly clenched her jaw and Leslie kept scowling at her yoghurt so as per usual, Sam was left to explain things to her. Albeit in a much more sombre tone than usual.

“Veronica quit the band,” Sam sighed.

“What?!” Kara’s eyes went wide. “But- but why?!” she asked in full distress mode, because amazing bands were only supposed to split up after years of successful touring!

“Creative differences,” Lena hissed, stabbing at her broccoli as if it was guilty of causing this situation. Kara didn’t know what to say as she looked at Veronica’s empty seat, because she certainly wasn’t her favourite member of the group (let’s face it; she was by far the meanest), but she also didn’t want her favourite band to be in trouble and she _definitely_ didn’t want Lena to be sad!

“Yep,” Leslie hummed, her tone dry and bitter. “She went and joined The Good Guys.”

“You’re not evil!!” Kara vigorously slammed her fist on the table as she looked at the three girls, but Leslie and Sam suddenly laughed at her. (Lena’s eyes seemed to flutter for a second, but she probably imagined that.)

“No, no,” Sam tried to explain, “The Good Guys is the name of a band.”

“Yeah,” Leslie shook her head as she motioned behind her. “The band of Morgan Edge and Maxwell Lord, to be precise.”

Kara looked past the girl with the silver hair to see that Veronica was indeed sitting at another table with two seniors she didn’t recognise. Veronica seemed to notice that the four girls were looking at her and she shot them all a smug look before exaggeratedly laughing at something one of the boys said and leaning on his arm.

“As if she won’t have creative differences with those blockheads!” Lena suddenly spat as she stared daggers at the other table. “With their yuppie, airhead selves playing their pathetic bland music, pretending to be able to empathise with anything besides themselves, and _their suits,_ ” Lena’s eye twitched. “Those dumbass suits they wear to all their gigs. Yeah, I’m sure she’ll get along great with them,” Lena scoffed as she angrily shoved a piece of broccoli in her mouth. But Leslie’s good humour seemed to return to her for some reason.

“You think their _suits_ are dumb?” Leslie smirked. “I think the real crime here is that they passed up the chance to call themselves the EdgeLords.”

Sam almost choked on her food as she coughed and laughed at the same time, while Kara let out a hesitant laugh (because she didn’t really get it) and Lena quietly muttered to herself; “Damn, that _is_ a good name…”

But then Kara was suddenly stricken with a horrible thought. “Oh no!!” She worriedly looked around the table. “Does this mean you’re not playing at the Music Gala anymore?!” Her horror only intensified when the band members seemed to revert to looking glum.

“That depends,” Sam offered. “We’re holding auditions tonight, but there’s less than two weeks left to the show…”

“Which means we need to find someone who is not only good enough, but is also smart and dedicated enough to learn our set in about a week’s time,” Lena added grimly.

“And that Querl Dox kid already said no because he ‘only enjoys classical music’,” Leslie said as she rolled her eyes. “So no, Sunshine, it’s not looking good.” The goth girls all looked glumly at their food, but suddenly there was a light bulb going off in Kara’s head.

“Wait, wait!! You said the audition is tonight, right?!” Kara asked excited. When she received three nods in return (as well as confused looks at her enthusiasm), Kara instantly jumped up from her seat. “Hang on, I think I’ve got the perfect candidate!” She paused after starting to run off. “Don’t worry guys,” she beamed at the girls with her hands on her hips. “I’ll fix this!”

And just like that, she ran off, off and away.

“Our hero,” Leslie muttered, her signature sarcasm making its return.

“Maybe it’s better this way,” Lena interjected, still looking at her broccoli. “Maybe it’s better if we just don’t do it.”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Sam admonished her, but Leslie nodded in agreement.

“She’s got a point. I don’t want to have to be looking at her sour face every day if Sunshine gets all weird on her.”

“Leslie!” Sam sent her a warning look.

“No, she’s right,” Lena agreed despondently. “We get close to the end, it’s the finish line,” she quoted grimly, suddenly feeling the weight of her dumb idea weighing down on her.

“Hey, listen,” Sam rubbed her arm. “We might still find someone to play keys on time. And either way, it won’t hurt to say what you’re feeling out loud for a change.” At Lena’s unconvinced expression, she turned to Leslie. “Right?” she urged, with a menacing look towards their bass player.

“Yeah,” Leslie drawled with a nod. “And even if it does backfire, it’s going to be hella entertaining to watch.” Her amused smirk was quickly wiped from her face when Sam’s boot collided with her shin.

Later that day, Lena spent her evening sitting alongside her bandmates trying to weed out a competent musician from the bunch of nitwits that showed up, the whole thing being as much a pain in the ass as she suspected it would be. Much in contrast to Kara’s evening, which found her in a great mood after sending Winn off with an encouraging pep talk, only for it to take an unexpected turn when she got home. She was about to walk up the stairs, when the sight of her sister pacing under a giant banner in the living room gave her pause.

“Alex?” Kara frowned in confusion as she stepped closer and read the word ‘Intervention’ in bold letters on the banner, and Alex came to a halt and faced her.

“Kara, this is an intervention,” Alex proclaimed sternly.

Kara snorted, because this whole thing felt like a practical joke, but Alex had her really really serious face on, so the humour quickly ebbed away. “Doesn’t that… usually require more than one person?”

Alex’s eye visibly twitched. “That was the plan,” she grumbled, “but mom says she doesn’t want to get involved in something she doesn’t know anything about and Winn didn’t show up.”

“Oh yeah, I just saw him,” Kara said as she took off her jacket. “He’s going to be busy tonight.”

“Traitor,” Alex growled to herself.

“So wait, why do I need intervening? Interventioning? To be interventioned? There _has_ to be a rule on how to use that as a verb-”

“Kara,” Alex interrupted. “I think you know.” They looked at each other in silence for a second.

“I… really don’t,” Kara replied.

“Yes, you do.”

“No, really, I don’t.”

“I think deep down you know.”

“I just said that I really don-”

“It’s about Lena, you doofus!”

Kara defensively crossed her arms. “Pfft… nothing- nothing’s wrong with Lena,” she sputtered indignantly.

“No, but something’s wrong with you! This whole obsession you have with her has gotten way out of hand. I mean…” Alex sighed as she stepped closer and gave her a pleading look, almost begging her to see reason, “…you basically decided that you were friends when you really weren’t, and now you’ve constructed this whole romance in your head-”

Kara sputtered incoherently in return, her indignation and her embarrassment battling for supremacy. “Pfft, wha- what are- are you even… there’s no _romance,_ Alex, duh! I just really- really like her, you know, even if she- she doesn’t have those feelings for me and- and- but we’re just- just friends and that’s really awesome too-”

“But that’s the thing, Kara, she’s not your friend! She uses you for a place to crash when she gets drunk-”

“That literally happened once!”

“-and then you _imagine_ that she thanks you for it and you _imagine_ that she apologises for being cruel to you and you just skim over the fact that she bullied you about your music taste-”

“It was kinda hot,” Kara mumbled.

“-all so you can keep up this fantasy you’ve created in your head, just because you got starry-eyed when you saw a pretty face!”

“So you admit she’s pretty?”

“Kara!!”

Kara groaned as she rolled her eyes (she should’ve known Veronica had a bad influence on her), but honestly she wasn’t even angry at her sister. Because Alex couldn’t help the way she was: She was a dummy and she was totally oblivious to Lena and all her wonderful contradictions, and that wasn’t her fault.

“Alex,” Kara smiled serenely as she put her hands on her sister’s shoulders, the taller girl looking at her like she’d lost her mind. “It’s okay, I understand that you don’t get it. But Lena’s awesome, we really are friends and you don’t need to worry about me. As long as I can be around Lena…” she let out one of her wistful sighs, “…I’ll be totally fine.” She gave her sister one last friendly pat on the cheek before climbing the stairs to her room, still with a huge smile plastered on her face because Alex had managed to firmly put Lena back into her mind.

She was unaware of Alex just standing there in the middle of the living room for five whole minutes, several degrees of horror passing over her face, before she pivoted on the spot and started aggressively yanking down her banner. “That’s it, I give up. Enjoy the mental hospital bills, mom.”

The remaining days until National City High’s Music Gala featured a somewhat crazed-looking Alex letting out desperate giggles and shaking her head anytime Kara mentioned Lena, but at least she wasn’t trying to imply that the green-eyed girl was a meanie face anymore.

So that was good.

When the day finally came, Kara somehow managed to convince Alex to come with her to the school’s Music Gala anyway (albeit under mild protest), as they both manoeuvred their way to a standing spot near the back of the auditorium. Kara would have loved to have a better view, but her sister not being in any kind of a hurry resulted in them arriving when the vast crowd was already waiting impatiently for the music to start. The over-crowdedness might also be explained by several rugged-looking types who Kara recognised from The Cat Cove and who were probably here exclusively for Checkmate. Kara’s heart swelled with pride at the thought.

“They could have at least brought in some chairs,” Alex grumbled, clearly not appreciating the music festival vibe they were going for.

“We’re lucky there are standing places, otherwise your dilly-dallying might have meant we couldn’t have gotten in anymore,” Kara reprimanded.

“I wasn’t ‘dilly-dallying’, I just had to…” Alex’s eyes suddenly went wide. “What are you wearing?!!”

Kara followed Alex’s line of sight and noticed Winn walking up to them while wearing a long black trenchcoat and sporting eyeliner. It was only a fraction of a second later that Kara’s heart started racing, because she noticed he was accompanied by the rest of Checkmate. Which included Lena…

“Didn’t I tell you?” Winn grinned all excited. “I’m the newest member of Checkmate! And apparently we have a dress code,” he trailed off as he looked down at himself. Alex was shaking her head and muttering something about goths taking over her life, but Kara just smiled brightly and encouragingly at Lena.

At the rest of them too, obviously! But maybe a little more at Lena.

“Well, good luck you guys!” Kara chirped. “It’s so cool you’re actually playing at school!”

For some reason, that elicited a groan from the band. “You’re supposed to say ‘break a leg’, genius,” Leslie scoffed with her familiar sarcastic tone.

“But… I don’t want you to break your legs,” Kara replied confused. Leslie and the boys shook their heads at that and gave her amused looks, but Sam was eyeing Lena intently (who was looking at the floor for some reason), before giving her a nudge with her elbow.

“Um…” Lena jolted at the touch and finally looked up at her. “We’re, um… playing a new song tonight.”

“Really?!” Kara beamed. “That’s so cool!”

There was a brief silence, only broken when Lena got another nudge from Sam. “And it’s… a happy song,” Lena muttered. “Sort of…”

Kara’s eyes went wide with excitement but before she could comment, Lena suddenly bowed her head again and stormed off to the backstage area.

“Yep, so pay attention Sunshine,” Leslie smirked as the rest of them went to follow Lena.

“I- I will!” Kara replied breathlessly. She was stunned when James Olsen of all people stopped to pat her on the shoulder. Which would already be surprising, but Kara was also surprised to see that the tall boy was actually wearing eyeliner tonight.

“Try not to freak out,” he offered sympathetically.

“O… kay?”

With that strange recommendation and with a curious wink from Winn, the band disappeared to the backstage area, leaving Kara slightly confused but also terribly excited that her favourite band (and her favourite person, but, you know, details) would be playing her favourite kind of song.

“Do you think I inspired them?” Kara suddenly gasped. “I mean, I’m probably the only one who’s ever introduced them to how cool happy songs can be and- oh gosh, I might have inspired Checkmate to write a song!” Kara was left fanning herself like an old southern lady, while Alex looked at her with a weird mix of desperation and pity.

“Good god, you’re so delusional,” Alex sighed.

But Kara’s enthusiasm could not be deterred. Not as they sat through the endless parade of musical acts their school had to offer as they waited for the headlining band (because of course Checkmate would get that spot, duh). Some acts were good (like Eve Tessmacher’s rendition of ‘Bad blood’) some were terrible (like Siobhan Smythe’s shrill singing that had the entire auditorium covering their ears) and some were stupidly impressive (like Querl Dox’s classical piano piece that was so complicated Kara was convinced his brain had to be operating on a different level). The second last act to play were the EgdeLords (still not their official name but since Leslie said it, Kara couldn’t think of them as anything else) and Kara watched as Veronica played with her new band, feeling kind of smug that she found herself agreeing with Lena about their music’s blandness.

When Checkmate finally took the stage, the crowd went bananas. As they should, Kara thought joyfully while screaming like the fangirl she absolutely, nay, proudly was. Much to Alex’s consternation. The first three songs Kara knew by heart at this point (of course Checkmate were allowed to play four songs, duh, they were _that_ awesome), so she sang along very loudly even banging her head along as was customary back at The Cat Cove, which earned herself several approving looks from the aforementioned rugged-looking types.

When the applause after the third song died down, Lena did something unusual and actually introduced their final number: “Our last song tonight is not exactly our usual style,” Lena announced into the microphone and Kara was already brimming with anticipation. “And if you have a problem with that, I don’t give a shit.” She seemed ready to start playing, but then she got a nudge in her side from Sam. “Oh… and that’s my own personal opinion and does not reflect the views of Checkmate as a whole,” Lena added with a roll of her eyes, earning herself a laugh from the crowd and an approving nod from Sam.

Kara couldn’t help bouncing on her feet in excitement as she watched Lena nod to the rest of the band while subconsciously grasping her sister’s sleeve, her eyes going wide with joy as the sound of the first strums were unmistakably that of lighter music.

“ _Let it out, been building up you better let it out,_  
_Say everything that you’ve been meaning now,_  
_I want it to burn.”_

“They’re actually doing this, Alex!” Kara squealed.

“ _When you tell me that I’m such a wreck,_  
_It isn’t easy cleaning up your mess,_  
_It’s like I’ve got a rope around my neck,_  
_She says it won’t hurt.”_

“Yikes,” Kara frowned.

 _“But everything you do makes my heart race,_  
_I can’t even think straight, is this just a game to you?_  
_Reruns every night, it’s always the same fight,_  
_And I think you should know…_  
_I hate your touch, I hate your mouth,_  
_I can’t stand every single word that falls out,_  
_But you’re all that I’ve been dreaming of,_  
_This is not another song about love,”_

“Wait, did she just say-”

 _“I hate your voice, I hate your lips,_  
_I hate how bad I wanna steal your kiss,_  
_But you’re all that I’ve been dreaming of,_  
_This is not another song about love,”_

Kara realised with a start that Lena’s eyes weren’t roaming the room, but were instead firmly fixed on her. No way…

 _“Asphyxiated just to say the least,_  
_And with your eyes you’re suffocating me,_  
_Emptied my lungs, it’s getting hard to breathe_  
_You couldn’t care less,”_

It was like Lena was reading her mind, because those green eyes staring into her own were driving all the air out of her.

 _“But everything you do makes my heart race,_  
_I can’t even think straight, is this just a game to you?_  
_Reruns every night, it’s always the same fight,_  
_And I think you should know…_  
_I hate your touch, I hate your mouth,_  
_I can’t stand every single word that falls out,_  
_But you’re all that I’ve been dreaming of,_  
_This is not another song about love,”_

“Alex…” Kara whimpered incredulously, because Lena was most definitely looking only at her.

 _“I hate your voice, I hate your lips,_  
_I hate how bad I wanna steal your kiss,_  
_But you’re all that I’ve been dreaming of,_  
_This is not another song about love,”_

Kara was barely aware of her mouth hanging wide open, as she watched the angry expression that Lena had started the song with slowly melt away. She watched as it gradually morphed into that same pleading look that the dark-haired girl had when she’d wordlessly apologised to her. Kara was stunned as she looked at those almost desperate green eyes that were boring into her. She was still in a state of shock, not quite sure if she should assume this meant what she thought it meant, but then the next words Lena sang-

 _“We get close to the end, it’s the finish line,_  
_Sing these words for the girl I’ve been dreaming of,_  
_Is this just another song about love?”_

Kara stared with baited breath, as Lena’s eyes now seemed close to tears while looking at her from all the way across the auditorium.

 _“Let it out, been building up I better let it out,_  
_Say everything that I’ve been meaning now,_  
_Dreaming bout, I mean it now, I need it now,_  
_I need your touch, I have no doubt,_  
_I want your love until it all runs out,”_

Kara’s heart soared into outer space.

 _“Cause you’re all that I’ve been dreaming of,_  
_Is this just another song about love?_  
_I need your voice, I need your lips,_  
_I need you bad, I wanna steal your kiss,_  
_Cause you’re all that I’ve been dreaming of,_  
_This is just another song about,_  
_Another song about love.”_

Kara stood frozen in place, not noticing her sister wriggling out of her now downright painful hold, as she watched Lena’s eyes finally look away and down at the floor while the band finished up the song. Kara was too stunned to move, too stunned to notice the eyes of Lena’s friends flitting furiously between their instrument, their lead singer and herself. Too stunned to react as Lena ran off the stage while the final chord still hung in the air. Too stunned to join in on the slightly confused applause that rose from the kids in attendance, as they looked at each other and wondered what on earth that was about. Too stunned to notice Veronica overtly gagging in disgust.

Kara remained rooted on the spot, playing back in her mind how the image of Lena Luthor – badass goth girl and leader of Checkmate – had slowly slipped away to reveal Lena Luthor – scared teenager singing a song to her crush. And it was beautiful.

Holy cow. She was Lena Luthor’s crush.

Little old Kara Danvers was Lena Luthor’s crush…

Only when the rest of Checkmate started leaving the stage and headed to the backstage area as well, making room for principal Grant who announced the end of the evening, did Kara suddenly remember to breathe.

The big gulp of air she took in was immediately followed by; “ALEX!” She turned and grabbed her sister’s shoulders and shook as hard as she could. “Did you see that?! Did you just-”

“Calm down!” Alex aggressively tried to stop her sister’s jerky movements to avoid getting whiplash. “Don’t make assumptions! For all we know that was just a random song or she was singing it for someone else or-”

Kara groaned loudly and stopped listening, because even after all that, Alex _still_ didn’t understand the nuances and beautiful silliness that went into Lena expressing her emotions. She turned around and started barrelling towards the backstage area.

“No, wait!!” Alex tried stopping Kara from making a fool of herself, locking her arms around her waist, but it did nothing to slow the ecstatic girl down. Alex held on for dear life as she got hauled through the entire auditorium by Kara, who was headed towards her destination with the steadfastness of a heat seeking missile, completely unbothered by all the people she was knocking over in the process or by her sister who’s feet were now dragging. The blonde girl hurried through the small corridor behind the stage and burst straight through the door of the classroom that Checkmate was using as a dressing room.

The door hit Alex in her side, causing her to finally let go and land face first on the floor.

The only thing Kara paid any attention to however, was Lena.

Lena, who was wiping at her tears with one hand while furiously swatting away her bandmates’ commiserating shoulder pats with the other.

“Lena!”

The dark haired girl barely had time to turn around when Kara, no longer slowed down by her sister’s dead weight, literally jumped into her arms at full speed and sent them both crashing to the floor. Their lips were already connected before they were fully horizontal and after Lena took a moment to realise that she was pinned to the floor and Kara’s lips were eagerly moving against her own, she actually kissed back. Kara’s mind was completely blown by the improbability of it all, her heart was nearly beating out of its ribcage, as she managed to whisper a few words between kisses.

“That… was… beautiful,” she muttered. But then Lena suddenly pulled her back by her hair, causing a surprised squeal to escape her.

“I still can’t stand you,” Lena proclaimed stubbornly. Smudged lipstick and all.

“That’s okay,” Kara nodded so fast her glasses almost fell off, a broad smile firmly stuck on her face. “We’ll work on that.”

And just like that their lips found each other again as the two girls completely shut the rest of the world out, barely aware of the sounds made by Leslie; “Eeewwww, gross!”

By Winn, who was covering his eyes; “No seriously guys, get a room.”

By Sam, while checking on Alex who was still sprawled out face-down just beyond the door; “Are you okay?!” (To which she received a groan and a half-hearted thumbs up.)

And even by James; “Have I ever told you guys how boring my life would be without you?”

But Lena didn’t notice anything except Kara’s lips moving against her own, which she now noticed was a very effective way to silence not only the voices of her friends, but also those in her head telling her how stupid it all was. And she realised that from this moment alone there’d probably be material enough for at least three more songs. And that, if the way Kara wasn’t showing any sign of wanting to let go of her was anything to go by, she’d get much more material in the future as well.

So why make things harder than they had to be? Why worry that Kara clearly wasn’t her type when she was the only one to make her heart dance like this? Why keep cursing Kara’s kind of girl when Kara was clearly one of a kind? Why coerce James into wearing eyeliner when Winn could just bat his eyes at him?

The two girls barely noticed the rest of the band taking their leave once they realised this thing would be going on for a while, as Lena kept eagerly collecting more songwriting material. And she didn’t even care that it wasn’t her style of song, or even that she would surely want to rip the pages out of her notebook after reading the words back. It didn’t matter, even if it would only serve to make Kara smile.

 

Even if it was just another song about love.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song I used: [Link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WYQFuheVACs)
> 
> Original version of said song: [Link](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_CaTYQXUOb4)


End file.
